The Demon and the Daughter
by braytheist
Summary: My name is Amber, I was a hooker, that was until I met Sam Winchester. (Story based off the beginning of Season 6 Episode 3. This is my first Supernatural fic, so please review and let me know what you think)
1. Chapter 1

I drove my Honda Civic down the highway, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. My heart pounded in my chest, and the lightning flashing across the night sky didn't help ease my anxiety. "Crimson and Clover" came on the classic rock station, and I felt a pit in my stomach. It was one of the songs that played the night that my life was changed forever. I continued driving, and let my mind drift back to that fateful night, fifteen months ago.

Sam Winchester wasn't like any of my usual clients. He was tall, handsome, muscular. Amazing body. Perfect face. Hair long enough to give a good pull. Sadly, I don't get many guys that looked like him in my line of work. They're usually middle aged, married men just looking for something their wives didn't give them. Sam was different. We had met at a bar, I approached him and laid out a proposition. He accepted without thinking twice, finished his whiskey, and lead me out to his car. A short, silent drive to the hotel later and we were inside. He didn't match my attempts at conversation, which was another clue that he wasn't like my usual clientele. He was a little demanding, a little too concerned about his own needs, but not to the point it was a miserable time. It was a wonderful time, in fact. Definitely the best night I had on the job and I'd rate it as one of the top sexual encounters I've had. I remember the next morning like it was yesterday. I had woken up to him sitting at the small table on the other side of the room, he was writing something in a notebook and sipping coffee. He barely nodded in my direction when I gave him a cheerful good morning. I shrugged and went into the bathroom to freshen up before leaving. He had mentioned he had work to do, so I didn't want to keep him. I emerged fifteen minutes later and stopped short at the door. A smile crept across my face as I watched him do pullups on a bar he must have installed himself. He stopped when he saw me, and gave a blank stare. I gave one last attempt at conversation but he played the mystery card again so I shrugged and turned toward the door. He stopped me and handed me the folded up hundred dollar bills he owed me for my "services". I honestly had forgotten he was supposed to pay me. I had given him my personal phone number in return, but as I had assumed, I never heard from him again.

After several weeks I had put him out of my mind, summing it up to a mysterious drifter I'd never see again. Boy was I wrong. Sam Winchester had left me with a gift, and from the moment I discovered said gift, I knew that he'd forever be a part of my life whether we crossed paths again or not. I had assumed not, and never went to look for him. I had planned to live my life peacefully, just me and my little Isabella Grace Winchester, that was until Izzy was taken from me by a strange man with black eyes. That was when I knew I had to find Sam.

I snapped back to the present, tears falling from my eyes. I looked in the backseat at the empty infant car seat strapped onto the bench. I sniffled and shut off the radio, the only sounds now being the swishing of the windshield wipers and my hard sobs.

I didn't know what would happen when I finally found Sam, but kicking him right in the gonads was at the very top of my list.

I continued my drive, crossing into the New York state line. I was getting closer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was daybreak before I pulled into the parking lot of a rundown hotel in upstate New York. I wasn't surprised since the hotel Sam had taken me to back home wasn't the ritziest of places. Seemed to be his thing, but for a guy with the kind of cash he had on hand he could of afforded better.

I parked and scanned the parking lot. No sign of the beat up volkswagen he had been driving the night we met. I waited until I finally saw him. He emerged from the passenger side of an old black Chevy, and there was another man with him. The two went into a first floor room and closed the door behind them.

"Gotcha" I muttered as I slowly drove my car across the parking lot to where the classic car was parked

I parked my car and got out, practically running up to the door. I banged on it furiously and was greeted by the unknown man.

"Uh, can I help you?" He looked me up and down, tucking the pistol he was holding at bay back into the hem of his jeans upon realizing I wasn't a threat

"You can't, but he can." I pushed back the suspicious other man and strode right up to Sam

"Uhm.." Sam looked at me quizzically

I wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize me, but it really didn't matter.

"We need to talk" I demanded

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sam genuinely looked lost

"Let me recap. A little over a year ago, we met in a hotel bar. You took me back to a hotel and we had a good time."

"A year ago.." Sam sighed, glancing at the other man who shrugged

"Why don't you have a seat?" His partner waved to an empty chair near the window

I shot a glare at the guy, before studying him for a minute.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm Dean. Sammy's brother."

"Well, Dean. Sam and I have a lot of catching up to do and very little time to do it, so if you don't mind giving us some privacy."

"I don't think so" Dean shook his head and laughed, which only made me angrier with him

"Whatever." I turned back to Sam "I don't doubt you have a difficult time remembering that night, but I haven't forgotten it. See, I got pregnant. By you."

"How do we know it was Sam's?" Dean interrupted

I glared at him again.

" _She is_ his. I know because I used protection with my other clients"

"Clients?" Dean asked, as Sam closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Yes, clients. Another reason I know she's yours, Sam, is because she was taken and I'm pretty sure you know who took her."

"How would I..?" Sam asked, before closing his eyes and wincing in pain

"I'm not stupid. I didn't say anything about it because I was working, but that tattoo on your chest, the books you had laid out on the table? It's all Satanic Occult business, and the man that took my baby was definitely not entirely human."

The Winchester brothers' ears perked up at that last part. They looked at each other for a moment before Dean motioned for Sam to join him outside. Sam excused himself politely, which made me furrow my brow, and the two stepped outside. I could hear them whispering, more than likely doubting everything I was saying, but I didn't care. Several moments later, the two men came back into the room.

"What exactly was it that makes you think this man wasn't human?" Dean asked

"Well, for one, I have no idea how he got into my apartment. Fifth floor, no accessible fire escape, and the front door was locked. And he had black eyes."

Both boys stiffened at my description and I continued

"Other than that, he looked like a normal man from what I could tell. He wore a black suit, receding hairline, scruffy beard."

Sam gave Dean a knowing look and turned back to me.

"Can you walk us through what happened?" Sam asked softly, reaching out to place his hand on mine

I looked at him blankly and pulled my hand away from his. This wasn't the same Sam Winchester I had spent a night with back in Pennsylvania. That Sam was cold, arrogant, knowing. This Sam was warm, and innocent.

"You believe me? I thought I'd have to convince you more."

"You'd be surprised at the things we believe, sweetheart" Dean chuckled

I glared at him again. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Start from the beginning, please" Sam persisted

I sighed

"It was six weeks after I had her. I had just put Izzy." I began but was interrupted by Dean

"Izzy?"

"Isabella." I hissed "I had just put Izzy to bed after her bath, and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I had the baby monitor on and it began to make a staticy noise. I picked it up and could hear through the static a man's voice. I panicked and ran into Izzy's nursery. He was standing next to her crib and had her in his arms, shushing her. I yelled at him to put her down, and he looked at me. That's when I saw his face, and his eyes. It wasn't dark, her room had a night light. His eyes were solid black, and I panicked. I tried to scream but I was so scared I just froze. That's when he...disappeared. He disappeared out of my sight, with my baby. "

Tears were falling as I retold the story to the brothers. Dean looked down at his feet and Sam looked at me sympathetically.

"I went to the cops, but they didn't find anything. I told them I didn't know who the father was, it was just me and her. No family, no one that would want to kidnap her. They put out a sketch on the local news of the man but after a few days I gave up. That's when I started looking for you."

I looked at Sam and his eyes met mine.

"Did he say anything or do anything before he disappeared?" Sam interrogated

"He didn't do anything except smile. He said that he was just borrowing her for a little while, and not to worry. He called her Darling" I looked down at my hands

Sam and Dean were quiet for a moment but then Dean spoke up again

"Did he have an accent?"

"Yes, British, Irish? I really don't know. It wasn't thick but there was definitely an accent. Why?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other

"Crowley" they said at the same time

"Who is Crowley?" I asked, watching as the boys frantically began to run around the room looking for several items

Sam stopped, before sitting down again across from me.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, and it won't be easy to believe"

My eyes narrowed at him

"Try me."

"Sammy, we don't have time for the saga, make it the short version" Dean said, grabbing his keys and leaving the room

"Right. Well, a year ago I..didn't have a soul. That's why I didn't remember you, but I do now. You're name is Amber, right?"

I nodded slowly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Right. Okay, well...my brother and I are hunters, and we kinda brought on the Apocalypse."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's another long story, but not important right now. Crowley is a..demon. The King of Hell actually, and he's kinda pissed off with Dean and I."

"A demon? You're telling me a demon has my baby?" I shouted

Sam held up his hands as Dean came back into the room.

"Yes, but she's more than likely okay. Crowley is after us, not you or the baby."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he won't hurt her, unless we give him a reason." Dean answered "I need to make a call"

Dean closed his eyes

"Dear Castiel, who may or may not be in Heaven, I pray that you grace us with your holy ass immediately."

Long pause, as my eyes darted between Sam and Dean

"We have a major problem, Cas, get your ass down here" Dean's gravely voice became deeper and louder with each word

I nearly jumped to the ceiling as a man in a long trench coat appeared at the door of the hotel room.

"Hello Dean" The man's deep voice said

"Cas...finally. Look we need your help" Dean pointed toward Sam and I

"I know. I'm aware of the situation" Cas nodded "Hello, Amber"

"Who the hell…?" I looked at Sam

"He's an angel" Sam shrugged, knowing it sounded ridiculous to me

Cas explained how he knew the situation, but could not locate Crowley or the baby. Cas suspected that Crowley had placed protection spells around his location to prevent any being from finding him, and he was laying low for now.

"So what do we do?!" I asked

"We wait. When Crowley wants us to find him, he'll show up." Dean said

"Like hell we wait!" I yelled "So what, the two of you are just going to assume this….whatever he is...knows anything? I should have known you wouldn't of been any help, Sam!" I stormed past Castiel and out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut

I got into my car and started the engine, smacking the steering wheel with my hand in frustration. Sam ran out after me, waving his arms frantically. He pulled on the passenger door handle while hitting his hand against the window. I sighed before unlocking the door and he got in next to me.

"Look, I know all of this sounds crazy, but you have to trust us."

"Trust you? I don't think so. I wasted time I could of been looking for my daughter one you, only to get the most far fetched story you could think of. Get out of my car, I will find Izzy myself."

Sam shook his head

"You can't go after Crowley alone. He isn't someone to be messed with."

"Because he's the King of Hell, right?" I rolled my eyes "I'll be just fine. Get out of my car."

"Amber…" Sam began but I pushed against him

"I said GET OUT"

Sam sighed and climbed out of the car. I put the gear shift in reverse and sped out of the parking lot, leaving the Winchesters and the strange man in the trench coat in the dust.

I didn't know what to believe and what not to believe, but I did know that the Winchesters weren't a normal family, and I know that there was something not right about this entire situation, but I didn't care. I just knew I had to find Crowley, and get my baby girl back.


	3. Chapter 3

The months passed by agonizingly slow, and it seemed like I was getting further and further away from ever finding Izzy. I crammed my brain full of any knowledge I could about demons, and was surprised to find out that I didn't know as much as I thought having grown up in a Christian home. There wasn't much information on Crowley himself, but there was a ton of lore and education on demons and how to protect yourself from them. They couldn't be killed, I learned, but they could be exorcised back to Hell.

I had long emptied my savings and left my home in Pennsylvania. I couldn't go back, it was too painful. I put everything I owned except a few basic necessities into storage, packed up my car and drove. At first I didn't know where I was going. I just drove. Often times I slept in my car, or a cheap motel when I just wanted a bed. Sleep evaded me most nights. I either had nightmares or just couldn't sleep at all. The pain of not knowing where Izzy was, or if she was ok, never got easier but I managed to find ways to cope. Those ways were usually at the bottom of a bottle of Jameson.

It had been five months since I had the confrontation with Sam and his brother. I never intended on seeing either of them, but higher beings had other plans. I was in the bathroom of a gas station along an empty highway in Indiana when Castiel, the Winchester's angel friend, appeared.

"Jesus Christ" I hissed as I jumped, turning to the quiet man

"It's Cas, actually." he replied

"I know that. What do you want?"

"Sam and Dean wish to see you."

"What are you their messenger or something?" I rolled my eyes

"Sometimes. They don't know how to get in touch with you."

"Does this have anything to do on the whereabouts of my daughter?"

"I'm not sure. Dean didn't specify his reasons, he just asked if I would find you."

"Well you can tell Dean that I'm not interested."

"Amber" Castiel sighed

"Hope to never see you around." I left the bathroom and headed back to my car

"Goddammit" I muttered as I approached the car, I could see Cas leaning against the hood

"Amber, the boys really need to speak with you. I'm sorry."

I tried to dodge as Castiel reached his hand out, but he touched my forehead with two fingers and the next thing I knew, we were in a house. The house was dark, with tacky red wallpaper and in need of a good cleaning.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Bobby's" was all Cas replied

"Who the hell is Bobby?"

"Amber!" Sam's voice interrupted my question

I turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Sam."

"I'm glad you came." he smiled

"Well I didn't really have a choice" I nodded toward the asshole in the trench coat standing by the window "What do you want?"

"Well, I think we have a way to find Crowley. We aren't positive but it's worth a shot and we thought you'd want to be here if it worked."

"Okay, and how do we find a demon that doesn't want to be found?"

"There's ways." Dean said, coming in from the back of the house

"Of course there are."

Dean and Sam set up a table with various items laid on it. There was a knife, a bowl with a long stem type stand, candles, and something that looked like green dirt. I didn't know what it was and imI didn't care to ask. I watched as Sam chanted a summoning spell in Latin. We waited as the lights flickered and I gripped the sawed off shotgun full of rock salt that had laid on the table near by. A curly haired young woman appeared with a scowl on her face.

"Meg" Dean greeted her, although his tone said that he was anything but happy to see her

"Winchester." She nodded in our general direction before she noticed me "Oh? Who's this?"

"This is Amber" Sam introduced but neither of us were really interested in the other

"Well, I'm incredibly busy, boys. What do you morons want?"

"We want Crowley. Where is he?" Dean snarled

"Ha!" Meg laughed "What makes you think I know where his majesty is?"

"We know you've been after him. Lillith and Ruby are dead, Lucifer is in the cage. You're our only hope."

"Why exactly do you want Crowely?"

"He has something of ours." Dean said "and we want it back"

"Some _one_ of mine." I fought the urge to slap Dean in the face

"Oh...I see." Meg grinned "You must be the mother"

"So you know about the baby?" Sam's eyebrows shot up hopefully

"Oh I know. We all know. Sorry, I can't help you. I honestly don't know where Crowley is and if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Bye now"

"Son of a bitch" Dean swore as Meg disappeared

"Well, this has been mighty helpful." I said before turning to Cas "Could you poof me back to Indiana now? More specifically my car?"

Cas nodded and walked toward me

"Wait!" Sam interfered "We have one more option."

"We do?" Dean and Cas asked at the same time

"Yeah. It's risky and you're not going to like it, Dean, but it's our last shot."

"You're not thinking what I think you are?" Dean protested

"I am."

"Well let's do it." I said, nodding to Sam

Dean groaned as Sam set up another summoning ritual. He began chanting again. This time the room began to shake, the lights flickering, and an extreme coldness filled the air. We waited for whoever was to appear and after several seconds we heard the clinking of a spoon against a teacup come from behind us. We all turned and there at the table sat a ghostly looking man in a suit. His eyes were hollow and dark, his cheeks indented.

"Hello again Dean" the man spoke calmly, his voice sending a chill through my spine

"Death." Dean mumbled

"Wait, Death?" My jaw dropped as I looked back at the man who was sipping from his cup

"Yeah. Death" Sam said

"I suppose you've taken me away from my duties to ask about the whereabouts of Crowley and the child." the man called Death mused, dabbing at his mouth with a white folded cloth napkin.

"Yes. You're our last hope and if anyone is powerful enough to get through the seals, its you." Sam said

"You're right." Death stood and walked across the room, closing in on me

My hand shook as I stared up at the slender man. I was literally staring Death in the face and I didn't know what to do except be frozen in both fear and wonder.

Death looked at me, his dark eyes reading my face.

"I cannot tell you where Crowley is, but I can assure you the child is safe and being well cared for."

"Bullshit you can't tell us!" Dean's gruff voice raised loud

"I would watch your tone with me, Dean." Death looked past me "If I knew of an exact location I would tell you. Crowley is more trouble than he is good to me. I wish you all the best of luck, but I must be on my way back to the Mediterranean now."

"Well, this has been great, boys. Honestly. Next time you have your angel bring me to another state, make sure it's not to waste my time" I motioned for Cas to do his thing

"Well Death said she was safe." Sam offered helpfully

I slowly turned from Cas to face Sam and slapped him hard across the face.

"You think that's helpful? That takes all my worries and nightmares away? I screamed That my baby girl is 'safe' with a demon?

"I.." Sm began

I felt Castiel touch me gently and we were back in Indiana, in front of my car.

"Thing's were starting to get heated." Cas said "I'll be in touch if we find anything."

I blinked and the angel was gone. I kicked the tire of my car angrily before getting in and starting the engine.

The Winchesters were useless and too much time was passing. I had work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama!" Izzy shouted gleefully as she ran to me

I bent down and picked her up, lifting her above my head as she squealed happily. Her brown hair flowing in the breeze.

"Play hide and seek with me, Mama!" Izzy said as I put her down

She grabbed my hand, tugging on it and encouraging me to follow her to a nearby tree. I closed my eyes and began counting loudly as my two year old daughter ran off to hide.

"Seven...Eight..Nine...TEN!" I opened my eyes and turned around, scanning over the park.

Izzy always hid where I could find her, though not on purpose. She was two, and she didn't quite grasp the concept of hiding well.

"Izzy! Where are you?" I called out, walking toward the playground

She wasn't there.

"Izzy?" i looked behind a trash can and another tree. No Izzy

"Isabella?" my voice sounding panicked

"Over here!" called out her little voice

I began to run toward the sound. It came from behind a set of tall bushes. I rounded the corner and stopped short. I found Izzy, but there was a man holding her. I screamed, and began running toward them, but the man and Izzy disappeared.

I woke with a start, sweat lacing my forehead. I was crying. Another nightmare. Each nightmare felt more real, and the longer time went on, the older Izzy got in my dreams.

It had been nearly two years now since she had been taken. I hadn't heard from Sam and Dean since that day Cas had shown up, but I had closed in on Crowley at one point. It was shortly after Izzys first birthday, the hardest day so far. I spent that entire day in a hotel room drinking myself to near unconsciousness. I gathered my strength up a couple of days later and carried on with my journey. I had trapped a demon and tortured him with Holy water until he told me where Crowley was hiding. The demon finally cracked and I bolted. This was the closest I had gotten and my adrenaline was pumping.

I arrived at the old cabin in Washington state, but it was empty. Crowley had gotten wind that I was coming and booked it long before I got there. I stood in the empty cabin, sobbing for what seemed like hours. I gathered myself and began to look around the cabin, trying to find anything useful. There wasn't anything in either of the two bedrooms, the kitchen was clean. I made my way to the front door when something caught my eye. Laying in the corner was a coloring book with crayons scattered nearby. I knelt down and picked up the book, running my fingers over the toddler style markings on the picture of a princess.

I took the coloring book with me and ran out the door. I drove south, down toward Oregon as I clutched the coloring book tight.

It's mid August now. Izzys birthday is at the end of September. She'll be two, and I often think of what she would be like now, if she was still alive. I honestly don't know, but I can't imagine a demon would have much use for a toddler. Whatever Crowley wanted with Sam, he probably had gotten it by now and he no longer had a need to keep Izzy. I tried not to spend too much time thinking about that. Now my goal was to find Crowley and kill him. It wouldn't replace Izzy but it would mean he would be gone.

I was somewhere in east Texas, and had stopped my search for the time being. I was exhausted mentally and physically, and even hunters need a break once in awhile. I had taken a shower and collapsed on the creaky old hotel bed when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned, grabbed the pistol from under the pillow and made my way to the door. I looked through the peephole and was surprised at what I saw.

"Great" I sighed as I opened the door

In stepped Sam and Dean.

"We found him." was all Dean said

That was enough to get my attention, and I grabbed my duffle bag and began stuffing things inside.

"Where?" I asked

"California" Sam replied, helping put the variety of weapons I had obtained over time in my bag

"Let's go." I grabbed my keys and headed out the door "I'll follow you"

Dean nodded and the boys got in the Impala. We began the long journey west.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned against the the hood of the Impala, next to Sam. We had made the 20 hour drive almost non stop, thanks to an unhealthy consumption of energy drinks and bitter gas station coffee. It was dark the following day by the time we had arrived and we found ourselves in front of a large gated house. I leaned against the hood of the Impala, twirling my knife between my fingers as the brothers dug through the trunk gathering needed weapons. I stared at the house, my heart racing. The lights were on. Things seemed quiet, almost too quiet. There were signs of life, which means someone was inside. Whether it was Crowley or not, we didn't know but we were soon to find out. Dean slammed the hood of his beloved "Baby" and slung his bag over his shoulder. Sam approached me and was silent for a moment. I avoided his eye contact and grit my teeth.

"You ready?" he asked

"Been ready." I replied

"What's the plan?" Sam turned to Dean

"We climb the gate, then split up. I'll find the breaker box and kill the power. You and Amber go around back, I'll meet you inside. Keep your eyes peeled for any demons."

I rolled my eyes but kept silent. Dean was used to calling the shots but tonight he'd just have to sit back.

We quietly approached the gate. It was tall, old, and made of solid iron. Sam knelt down to give Dean a lift. Once Dean had successfully pulled himself up, he straddled the top of the gate. I stepped onto Sam's cusped hands and he lifted me up. I grabbed Dean's hand and pulled myself up and straddled like he was to get my balance before descending to the other side.

"It's a long way down." Dean said

"I can handle it. Just get Sam over."

I took Dean's bag and dropped it to the ground and jumped, landing on all fours. I looked up at Dean and gave a thumbs up. Sam took a running jump and scaled the gate, Dean helping pull him over. The two jumped down and we made our way toward the house. Before Dean could make his way to the side to the breaker, I pushed my way to the front and headed straight for the front door.

"That wasn't the plan" Dean hissed in a whisper and Sam shrugged.

The pair followed me up the steps and I could almost picture the look on their face as I rang the doorbell.

"Really?"

I just nodded and stared at the door, waiting. A few moments later, the door opened and we were greeted with a familiar face.

"Well hello mates" Crowley leaned against the door, swirling his preferred whiskey around in the glass "I've been expecting you."

Crowley looked at me for a brief second before moving out of the way, gesturing for us to come in. Sam and Dean gave each other an uncertain look but followed me inside. Crowley turned to close the door and I nudged Sam in the side, nodding my head toward the demons direction. Sam got the hint and he was on Crolwey in a heartbeat, pinning him against the door. Dean jumped in and helped. I gripped the handle of my knife and pulled it from the sheath, placing the blade against Crowley's throat.

"Oh, Sweetheart" Crowley chuckled "did you think it was going to be that easy?"

I glared at him, pressing the blade harder against his throat.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Go back to hell you son of a bitch! Sam, do it!"

Sam began to chant an exorcism, and Crolwey hissed and fought against the Winchesters hold. Dean gripped tighter and Sam continued to chant.

"Daddy?"

A small voice from behind made us freeze. A smile crept across Crowley's bearded face. We slowly turned around and our eyes fell on a small child standing in the foyer.

"Daddy?" the little voice asked again, her bottom lip quivering

"It's alright Darling. Friends of mine, yeah?"

Dean and Sam released their hold on the self pronounced king as the little girl ran past us. Crowley picked her up and turned to me with a wicked grin.

I stood, stunned, staring at the toddler in Crowley's arms. Her brown hair fell into her eyes. Eyes that were brown with little specks of green. Eyes that looked exactly like Sams.

"Isabella." I whispered, feeling the tears fall down my cheeks

Izzy cowered away in shyness, wrapping her arms around Crowley's neck.

"I think it's best we put our toys away and come sit for a chat, don't you Amber?" Crowley nodded to my knife and lead the way to the living area. We followed, giving each other uneasy glances. Crowley sat on an oversized chair, and placed Isabella on his lap.

I never took my eyes off of her as I sat between Sam and Dean on the sofa.

"Now, I could easily just snap my fingers and be rid of the three of you, but that would set a bad example for the wee one."

"Explain yourself, Crowley" Sam demanded through closed teeth

"Oh I will." Crowley sipped from his glass as he bounced Izzy gently on his knee

"You see, boys, there's one thing the two of you will fight to the very death for and that's family. Sadly for you, everyone in your family is dead. Mummy, Daddy, dear brother Adam, Samuel...you have no one left. Then I got word that Moose here had a little baby moose out there. What better leverage to use than this adorable little thing, huh?"

I glared as Crowley poked at Izzys nose with the tip of his finger. Deceitful bastard.

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam demanded

"Well, I could easily ask for your head on a silver platter and there's no doubt you'd decapitate yourself right here and have Dean serve it to me." Crowley chuckled "Family makes you boys do crazy things"

"Get to the point" Dean said

"I need you boys to do something for me. I need the last Alpha to open Purgatory. You're going to bring it to me."

"You waited two years to ask us to bring you an Alpha?" Sam questioned

"Actually, no, moron" Crowley rolled his eyes "The original plan was to take the child, wait for dear Amber here to find you, then have you boys fall right into my lap. Couple of months, tops."

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Plans change. Once i got the little drool machine, another plan popped into my genius mind." Crowley looked at me then "A plan that needed time to cook"

"What plan is that exactly?" I finally spoke, not having taken my eyes off of Izzy

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, love." Crowley smiled before turning his attention back to Sam and Dean

"Moose. Squirrel. Do we have an understanding?"

Dean glared and Sam seethed but they glanced at each other, seeming to be talking with their eyes.

"Fine. We will bring you the Alpha, and you will give us Isabella back" Dean agreed

"Good. I suggest you hop to it, boys. This is the Alpha vampire, and he's moving fast. You have one month."

Crowley lifted Izzy as he stood from the chair and began to walk toward the front door as we followed.

"Happy hunting"

Crowley opened the door and we stepped out. I turned back to look at Izzy, her head resting on Crowley's shoulder, her eyes looking sleepy. The door closed in my face and I blinked.

"Amber? Let's go." Sam pulled on my arm gently

"Go? I'm not going with you." I said

"Why?"

"You don't see it do you?" I laughed, shaking my head

"See what?" Sam's brow wrinkled in confusion

"The other part of Crowley's plan. The reason he waited so long was so Izzy would get attached to him." I explained "She thinks he is her father, and the longer we wait to get her back, the harder it'll be on her."

Dean and Sam thought for a moment before nodding with understanding.

"So what do we do?" Dean asked "Walk back in there and gank the son of a bitch?"

"Not now. Not in front of Izzy." I said

"Well we really shouldn't leave her alone with a demon, not now."

"She won't be alone." I replied, turning back toward the door and raising my hand to the doorbell

"Amber.." Sam stepped closer to me "You're not thinking of doing what I think you are?"

"What? We can't kill Crowley, not now. He will end up killing us first if we try. You go get his Alpha. Don't worry about me."

"You can't be serious."

I ignored Dean's protests, my finger shaking as I pressed it against the doorbell.

"Leave, Sam. Go get what he wants and bring it back." I turned to look at the younger Winchester "and once you do, no matter what Crowley does, I never want to see you again."

The door opened and I turned away from Sam's pain covered face. Crowley stood in front of me, a look of mock surprise on his face. Izzy had herself wrapped around his leg, staring up at me.

"You like to make deals right?" I said

"It's my job, Darling" Crowley smirked "What do you have in mind."

"You know what I want, and I know you won't give it to me easily. I can't count on these two boneheads to not screw up their end, and I don't want to take Izzy away from the only home she's known."

"What are you offering?" Crowley asked

"I stay with Izzy, and you. No attempts to kill you, no attempts to run. I just want to be with my daughter."

"Amber…" Sam and Dean both said at the same time

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" I asked them without turning away from Crowley.

"Interesting proposition. Being with Isabella for your soul?" Crowley pondered for a moment "Let me give you a counter offer"

Crowley leaned over and whispered in my ear. His words gave me chills but I looked down at Izzy and knew it was deal or no deal. I closed my eyes, and swallowed hard. Crowley waited patiently, and I let out a sigh.

"Deal" I finally whispered

"Amber don't!" Sam shouted

It was too late. Before Sam could interfere and pull me away, I wrapped my arm around Crowley's neck and pulled him in, sealing our deal with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

A week after sealing my fate by locking lips with the King of Hell, I sat in the kitchen watching Izzy color. I had given her the coloring book I'd found at the cabin and she was very happy to see it be returned to her. I smiled, happy that she was safe and seemingly happy. Her innocence pulled at my heart. She had no idea of all the evil in the world. She didn't know about demons, angels, vampires, sirens, windigos, and so on. She didn't know about her paternal family, she didn't know about the Apocalypse and Lucifer (all things I wasn't even aware of until I was sucked into this life by Sam and Crowley). She didn't know who Crowley really was. She saw him as any baby would see their father, and for all she knew he was her father. The innocence of a child. I sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled before going back to her coloring. It took her a few days to warm up to me, and Crowley had suggested we slowly get her used to the idea that I was her mother. It didn't take long for her to do so and soon she was calling me mama and following me around the house asking me to play with her.

"Mama? More milk?" Izzy held her sippy cup out to me

"Sure, baby" I stood and went over to the fridge

After pouring the milk, I turned back to the table. I tensed as Crowley walked into the room. We locked eyes for a moment before i looked away. I placed the cup in front of Izzy and went to busy myself with preparing dinner.

Crowley and I didn't interact much. I never let Izzy out of my sight since the moment I began "living" here, I even slept on the floor next to her crib. Crowley however went on about life as if absolutely nothing was different. I don't know if he was doing that for Izzys sake or if he was just a dick, but Izzy didn't seem phased. Crowley left me alone for the most part, but he remained attentive to Izzy. He would play with her when he wasn't "working" ( God only knew what he was really doing). If I made dinner, he'd do the dishes and vice versa. It was almost a pleasant partnership, except you know, he was a bloody demon and that made it difficult to sleep at night.

I had hoped that things would stay that way, but Crowley, of course, had a different plan. That night, after Izzy had went to sleep, I snuck out to go to the bathroom. I was heading back to Izzy's room when Crowley emerged from the master bedroom, a room I'd never been in.

"Love, do you have a moment?" Crowley asked, the ever present whiskey glass in his hand

"No" I replied

"Amber, please. I know I'm not your most favorite person in the world right now but I must insist that we talk."

"And if I refuse?" I pushed

"If you must." Crowley went back into his bedroom and closed the door

I continued walking down the hallway to Izzy's room. I opened the door quietly and walked over to her crib, looking down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, curled up on her side and holding her favorite pink blanket. I looked over my shoulder toward the door and sighed. I was going to regret my next move very much but I made it anyway. I left Izzy's room and walked back to the master. I hesitated, every voice in my head telling me to turn back and just go to sleep, but I forced my hand to raise and I tapped on the door.

A moment later Crowley opened it and smiled. I didn't return the emotion and walked past him. He closed the door and I looked around the dimly lit room. It was large, with a four post oak bed in the center. Dark curtains were drawn over the large windows, candles being the only light. Two chairs were placed in the corner and Crowley gestured to them. I walked over and sat, waiting for his next move.

"Care for a drink?" he asked

"No" I muttered, just wanting him to get to the point

"Suit yourself." the Scottish man sat down in the chair across from me "I presume you know why I've asked to speak to you tonight"

I just looked down at the accent rug covering the hardwood floors. It was foreign, more than likely from India. It was a beautiful rug, actually.

"Amber" Crowley's voice bringing me back to the conversation at hand

"What?" I glanced up at him

"We need to discuss the second part of the deal we made. I gave you time to get adjusted, but time is up."

I sighed. I had known this was going to come up but my plan was to delay it as long as I could. My eyes closed as I reflected back to when I made the deal with the demon. I could almost feel his breath on my neck as he whispered his terms.

"If you want to stay here, then you're going to be mine." he had said

"For how long?" I whispered back

"For as long as you can keep up your end of the deal. The usual deal gets ten years, but you aren't any ordinary deal, sweetheart. If you wish to die of old age, so be it, but whenever that time comes, your soul will be with me forever."

I opened my eyes and looked at the man in front of me. I had to uphold my end of the deal, not just because of Isabella, but because I'm not the kind of person to back out on an arrangement.

Crowley poured another glass of whiskey and sipped it, waiting patiently for me to say something. He tapped the fingers on his non alcohol wielding hand against the arm of the chair slowly.

"Alright.." I said quietly "But I'll have that drink first."

"Of course"

Crowley smiled warmly before filling the second glass and handing it to me. I downed it, used to the burn of alcohol by now.

"I understand that you are nervous. I'm well aware that I can be intimidating, but you can trust me. I swear on my soul...oh wait, wrong choice of words" the demon chuckled "You know what I'm getting it."

"Trust a demon?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah okay"

Crowley leaned forward and placed a finger under my chin, lifting it so I was forced to look at him. His face was serious, his sly smirk no longer there.

"I suggest you quit with the sarcasm, or things might become a bit more difficult for you." Crowley spoke, his thick accent rolling off his tongue "Remember, you willingly gave yourself to me. You chose this."

"I did it for Izzy" I hissed, glaring up into his cold dark eyes

"DId you?" He quizzed

I didn't reply.

"Well, Dear?" Crowley pressed

"Let's just get on with it." I replied

"Very well. A little more enthusiasm from you would be appreciated."

"I'll do my best" I snarked as I stood on made my way over to the bed

Crowley followed, and I felt him come up behind me. I jumped at his touch against the small of my back.

"Relax" he whispered, using a hand to pull my long hair away from my neck.

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing as I felt his breath against my skin. His lips touched my neck and he kissed it softly. I felt his arms snake around my waist and I shivered as his fingers crept under my top, the tips slowly caressing the skin of my stomach.

"Unbutton your blouse, love." he said between kisses against my neck

With shaky fingers I moved from button to button, undoing them. When I had finished, his hands moved up to my shoulders, peeling back the white fabric down my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

"Turn around" Crowley whispered "Let me look at you"

I slowly turned to face him, my eyes cast downward. I could feel his eyes on me, looking at my body. He was taking in every inch of bare skin as slowly as he could, as if he were trying to memorize it. He took one of my hands in his and guided me toward the side of the bed. It was tall and he lifted me up. I laid down on my back, my eyes closing. He didn't seem to mind that I wasn't looking at him. As long as I was still consenting, he went about his business. He began to unbutton my black shorts, sliding them down my legs. Soon I was left in nothing but my bra and panties, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment that they weren't anything special.

"Gorgeous" I heard him say, his hand sliding up my thigh

He moved over top of me, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders. I gasped lightly as I felt his lips return to my neck. He was being gentle, sucking and kissing lightly. He moved down my body, the scruff of his beard scratching against my skin. He stopped when he got to the hem of my panties. The demon began to remove them, and the redness in my face darkened. You'd think I would be used to it, given my former career, but this was different. I'd never been with someone like Crowley before. He was proper, refined, and a gentleman. And he was a demon, which frightened me.

My heart pounded as he moved up me again, wrapping his arms behind me. He positioned me so that I was laying right on the bed, my head on the soft pillow. He undressed himself slowly, folding each piece of his suit and laying it on the foot of the bed. I didn't look at him as he returned to the bed. He leaned down, his face inches from mine and I brought myself to look at him. Our lips met in a kiss, his pressing hard against mine. I felt his tongue slip past my lips and into my mouth, it slowly searching.

Crowley's hand slipped down between my thighs and I felt him part my legs. I opened them to make it easier, as I continued to return the kisses he was pressing against my lips. I opened my eyes as he pulled his head away.

"Are you ready?" he asked

I nodded, placing my hands on his arms.

"I have to admit, it has been quite awhile for me. I apology if it seems a little rusty"

"A while?" I mused "You mean demons of your pay grade don't get laid often?"

"I wasn't always a demon, Love" he murmured "but that's a story for another time"

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions.

Crowley moved against me, and I could feel his length against my thigh. He wasn't magnificently big, but he was above average. He pushed himself into me and I raised my hips up to meet him, my hands sliding up to his neck. When he was fully inserted into me, I was instantly filled with lust. My fingers trailed down his back, my nails digging into his flesh as he moved against me. The sounds of our moans filled the air, and I could feel my body begin to shake underneath him as he thrust harder into me. I had never had an orgasm as strong as the one Crowley gave me that night, not even with Sam. As he finished with a loud grunt, he collapsed next to me. We both were panting and trying to catch our breath.

"That wasn't so bad was it, Darling?" he asked, placing his arms behind his head and glancing over at me

"I...I guess not" I managed to say

He smiled as I turned on my side and pulled the blankets over me.

"Sleep well, my love" he whispered as I closed my eyes


End file.
